Happily ever after?
by Chloelilybet
Summary: What If Cinderella never really got her happily ever after? ‘People say love is the closest thing we have to magic, but isn’t magic just an illusion?’


I was reading Cinderella Fanfics one day and thought I would try this one off Cinderella story, please feel free to comment, please be kind this is my first fanfic. I do not have a Beta reader so any mistakes are my own.



What If Cinderella never really got her happily ever after?

'People say love is the closest thing we have to magic, but isn't magic just an illusion?' I found this quotation on the internet, it's not mine, don't ask me where cause I really can't remember! J



Ella sat by the fireplace and gazed into the fire her favourite book clutched in her hands, a gift from her father, long dead now. She was just a child then and she had loved him so much, growing up in this house with her step mother was horrible she was a slave to her sisters and she was stuck doing what they wanted, cleaning their clothes, fetching them food, she hated it here and she would do anything to get out.

Ella had almost fallen asleep by the warm fire when a knock on the door made her jump, standing up she stretched before answering the door to a well dressed young man who bowed to her and slid a piece of paper into her hand, bowing again he ran back to his masters coach and the horses trotted away leaving Ella staring down at the royal ball invitation in her hand.

'Who was at the door?' one of her sisters cackled snatching the paper from her hand, running her eyes over it she squealed with delight before running into the dinning room 'mother look' she screeched thrusting the invitation toward the elder of the women sitting around the dinning table,

'Step mother?' Ella asked

'What?' the woman growled

'May I go?' Ella begged

'If you complete all of your chores and help your sisters get ready first then I suppose you may go' Ella's face split into a grin and she danced out of the room humming to herself

The night of the ball came swiftly and Ella couldn't help but smile whilst she helped her step sister into their ugly frocks before looking in her step mothers room for her mothers old dress

'What are you doing Ella?' he step mother asked marching into the room

'I'm getting ready for the ball' Ella replied

'No you can't go,' her step mother replied, 'there are too many jobs to do around the house this evening, you have to tidy up after your sisters'

'But you promised' Ella cried

'Tidying up after your sisters is helping them get ready, it's also a chore' her step mother smiled evilly

Ella turned from her step mother and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face

Ella sat near the fireplace and watched out of the window as her ugly step sisters climbed into a coach and drove away, "As if the prince would ever pick either of those to ugly cows to be his wife" Ella snorted angrily

'Ella?' turning Ella was startled to see the cook standing in her bedroom doorway

'Yes cook?' Ella replied wiping her eyes

'Would you like to go to the ball?' Cook asked

'I would love to' Bella replied excitedly

'Come with me then' Cook smiled leading the way out of the room.

Ella gasped at her mothers old wedding dress 'it's gorgeous' she cried

'put it on' Cook smiled, 'I'll get you a coach'

Ella arrived at the ball in style and her face broke into a smile as she stepped from the coach and looked up at the gigantic white castle. Inside men and women were dancing, the dresses were so beautiful and the men were dresses all in black they looked so handsome, looking around she spotted the prince instantly and couldn't help but blush as their eyes met, he introduced himself immediately and they danced the night away, spinning Ella spotted the clock on the wall which was about to strike twelve, another spin and she noticed that her step sisters where getting up to leave, sadness filled her eyes as she told the prince she had to leave, 'wait' the prince murmured, 'how will I find you?'

'I'm sure you'll find a way' Ella smiled enjoying the mystery and sure she would never see this cute guy again, turning Ella slipped from the party and managed to get a coach just before her step sisters.

Two days later Ella was sitting in the kitchen talking to Cook about the handsome prince when there was a knock on the door, 'Oh my god' her step sister screamed running into the hall Ella's mouth dropped open at the prince who stood in the doorway. 'Ella' he smiled when he spotted her charging in he swung her into his arms and kissed her. 'Prince, you found me' Bella was shocked

'Marry me' he begged lowering her to the ground and dropping to his knees

'Of course' Ella smiled struck by the romantic moment.

And they all lived happily ever after…



…Or did they?

Cinderella gazed at prince charming and wondered if this was really the life she wanted, she had been stuck with her step mother for so long she would have done anything to get out of that house and away from her evil step mother and her ugly daughters. But she was a new generation girl, and marrying the first guy you love just to get away from your family, she realized, was just stupid but could she go back to where she used to be. 'I don't know what to do' Ella moaned to cook one day

'The only thing that matters is just following your heart and eventually you'll get it right' Cook sighed taking Bella's hands.

'Thank you' Ella replied

'Goodbye my prince' Cinderella smiled sadly kissing him on the cheek

'Goodbye my princess' the prince replied sadness in his eyes

Cinderella's step mother stood waiting for her outside the castle, 'Hurry up girl' she hissed grabbing Ella's hand.

Arriving home Ella's step sisters laughed at her but cook embraced her with a smile.

One day Ella was working hard when her sisters entered the room and started laughing for no reason, 'Are you laughing at me?' Ella demanded

'Of course, you were stupid enough to leave the prince' her sisters laughed

'Well at least he chose me and not one of you ugly cows' Ella snapped back wiping the smile from her sisters faces

Five years later Ella stood with her sisters as they got married to two men from the town, she smiled truly happy that they had found there perfect man and were set to have chubby cheeked children…but still no happily ever after for Ella… Ella isn't a servant anymore but she still lives with her step mother who is an old woman as for Ella she has decided she doesn't need a happily ever after because that isn't an ending it's just a pause.



Happily ever afters are only ever in fairy tales I'm not saying you can't be a princess and find your prince charming you just shouldn't look for your happily ever after, it's not an ending it's just an in between.


End file.
